


Scream My Name

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, akurokusai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"R-Roxas," And now Saïx was fully awake, alert, and seething. AkuSai and heavily implied AkuRoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream My Name

It was relatively silent; at three am they had to be, or risk waking up Roxas who was sleeping on the other side of a paper-thin wall. There was a soft sigh that was quickly silenced with lips and tongue and the quiet ruffling of sheets, and blue and red hair tangled together and stuck to sweaty skin that glistened in broken moonlight that filtered through the blinds. Saïx pressed his lips to Axel’s throat, trailing slowly from a sharp jawline downward to suck sharply at a small bruise left behind the night before by Roxas. Axel squirmed, the sheets sticking to his back, and he clung tightly to Saïx as he took him slowly, almost agonizingly slowly.

Saïx barely had a good grip on Axel’s leg, Axel was sweaty and they were both still half asleep; Saïx had woken groggy and rock hard and Axel had been more than willing to help him out.

Axel was awake enough to respond, moaning and kissing and tangling his hands in the hair at the back of Saïx's head, and really that was the driving force that kept him awake enough to keep going, that pain as Axel tugged on his hair to pull his face closer that proved to Saïx that he wasn’t dreaming, that Axel had chosen him.

"R-Roxas,"

And now Saïx was fully awake, alert, and seething.

Axel didn’t seem to notice his mistake, he was still quietly whimpering and squirming, even as Saïx lay there completely still, glaring. Saïx sat up so he was on his knees, situated comfortably inside the redhead, with Axel’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Axel had finally noticed Saïx's lack of response, and was glancing up at him, confused.

"Why’d you stop?" The redhead slurred, shifting his hips to try and encourage Saïx to resume thrusting inside him.

"Because you seem to have forgotten who you belong to," Saïx unwrapped Axel’s legs from his hips and hooked his arms under his knees, and drew back and slammed himself forward into the redhead, _hard_. Axel yelped, suddenly more awake, and clapped his hands over his mouth, glaring up at Saïx. Saïx pulled back and slammed in again, directly into Axel’s sweet spot, and Axel let out a dangerously loud moan as Saïx picked up a rhythm that was somewhat harder than five minutes ago.

"You… God, you’re gonna wake up Roxas," Axel said.

"Good,"

Axel’s wiggling became straight-up squirming, and he grabbed onto Saïx’s wrists and dug his fingernails deeper with each hard thrust. The headboard was banging into the wall, and Saïx grinned at the loud thumps and disgruntled “Will you guys shut the fuck up!” that came from the other side of the wall, thrusting forward at just the right angle that made Axel squeal out an embarrassingly high-pitched “ _Saïx!_ ”

Saïx felt very proud of himself when he heard muffled shuffling and Roxas storming out of his room, followed shortly by the front door slamming.

He mulled over his victory only momentarily, Axel was a squirming, panting, drooling mess and Saïx wasn’t going to last much longer either.

  
Saïx laid forward so that he was lying on top of Axel again, connecting their lips in a needy kiss and silencing a desperate whimper from the redhead. He disconnected their lips and brought them down to Axel's chest, biting hard at his collarbone. Axel gasped, the double onslaught of the bite as well as Saïx's cock making himself twitch enough that Saix even felt it throbbing, sandwiched between their bodies.

“My name,” Saïx gasped. “Say it.”

“S-Saïx...” Axel moaned.

Saïx bit down hard again, over that hickey from Roxas he was trying to mask earlier. “Louder,”

“S-Sai— _ah_!”

“Scream it!”

Axel threw his head back into his pillow and screamed out Saïx's name as he came, his back arching off the bed and his body clamping down around Saïx, allowing the blue-haired man to shudder as he climaxed, before falling back down together on the bed in a pile of limbs and sweaty hair and sticky fluids. Saïx regained his composure quickly, rolling off of Axel who was wheezing and barely conscious. Saïx reached over and moved a strand of red hair that was stuck to the bite he'd left on Axel's collar bone. His eyes narrowed and he smiled slightly at the mental image of how angry Roxas will be when he sees it.

Axel turned his head once he could breathe, facing Saïx and studying him through tired eyes. He rolled over and placed his head on Saïx's chest, letting out a content sigh and drawing over Saïx's collar bones with tired, trembling fingers.

They laid there in silence for several minutes, Axel's fingers eventually slowing their drawing on Saïx's skin before stopping altogether as he finally fell asleep. Saïx smiled slightly as Axel's breathing evened out. Tonight, Axel was his and that was all he really needed right now. 

 


End file.
